Vs. Rapidash
Vs. Rapidash is the third episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Ian. It aired 8/30/2014. Story The group is on a ferry, heading towards Cinnabar Island. Ian is standing at the bow of the ship, enjoying the sea air. Elise: You enjoy being out at sea? Elise walks up, standing next to him. Ian: It reminds me of the boat ride I took to get to Kanto. Elise: That reminds me. Where did you come from? I realize that despite the fact we’ve been traveling together for so long, I don’t know anything about you. Ian goes silent, face stern. They see Cinnabar Island in the distance, getting closer. Ian walks off, heading below deck. End Scene The group is in the town, which is flooded with people. Tourists litter the streets as Ian pushes his way through them, getting a lot of angry looks and complaints. Sandslash is on edge as well, as Elise and Conway stick close behind. Elise: He seems really agitated. Conway: A guy who prefers the company of Pokémon over humans? I’m sure this is a nightmare for him. What’s more, Pokémon pick up on their trainer’s emotions, so Sandslash is about as irritated. They push their way through the city, arriving at the Pokémon Lab, a Pokéball symbol on the front. They go inside, it being as big a tourist trap as the other resorts, filled with Fighting Pokémon training. People watch and marvel a wrestling match between Machamp and Poliwrath, as Ian heads towards the main desk. Ian: Excuse me. I’m looking for a Blaine. Receptionist: I’m sorry. There is no Blaine here. Ian: Brock of Pewter City sent me. From the museum. Receptionist: Oh. Well, let me see. (She makes a phone call.) Yes, you have a visitor. On behalf of the Pewter City Museum. Yes, thank you. (She hangs up.) Head to the elevator, and press B2. You have been given access. Ian and the others get in the elevator. Ian presses B2, as the elevator goes down. They come out, in a dark, metal hallway. Several different types of rocks and minerals are on pedestals. At the end of the hallway is a door, with a sign on it. Sign: Its bones are gone, its life is drained, but it resists the strains of time. Lasting forever, in its rocky prison, it holds the key to returning to its prime. Elise: Huh? What’s with this riddle? Conway: It’s a password. It’s a way to get in. “Bones gone, life drained, lasting forever in a rocky prison.” Brock told us to come to Blaine to revive the fossil, so that riddle. (He looks around, going over to one of the rocks.) This one is a fossil, the rest are stones. Now, (He examines the pedestal, and he presses a button on the back of it. The door clicks, as it slides open.) There we go. Nothing to it. Ian: Wow. Nice job. Conway: Wasn’t too hard. The group walks in, as Blaine approaches them. Blaine: Well done, I say. Which one of you chaps figured out my riddle? Conway: That was me. Blaine: Nicely done! So, Brock sent you, huh? Ian: Yes. (Ian takes the Helix Fossil out of his backpack.) He said that you could revive this fossil. Blaine: (Examining the fossil.) Interesting. Ooh! “Buried away, deep in the sea, it hides in its shell, perfectly at ease. It falls into an endless sleep, as it waits for its chosen hero.” Ian: (Scratching his head.) A fossil? Conway: Not just a fossil. The Pokémon inside it. Blaine: And the Helix Fossil has been known to contain DNA from the Pokémon Omanyte. Come. They head into the laboratory, with a large capsule machine. Blaine puts the fossil in the machine, it scanning it. Blaine: This machine will obtain the minute traces of DNA left in the fossil, and use it to reconstruct its body. The process is efficient, but it takes some time. About 24 hours to be completely reconstructed. Until then, how about a riddle? “Out by the swing, you may see me. Or at least, my face and hand.” Think about it as you look for a hotel tonight. Come back tomorrow for the revived Omanyte. End Scene It is late at night, as the group stops in a park, exhausted after a day of walking and searching. Elise: (Lying on the ground.) We searched the whole day, and there’s no room at any hotel! Ian: Even the Pokémon Center was full. Why are we here in the park? Conway: Blaine’s riddle. “Out by the swing, you may see me. Or at least, my face and hand.” This is the only park in the city, which means, (He points at the swing set.) that is the only swing. Elise: So, we should see Blaine’s face? Ian: No, the face could be someone else’s. Conway: Or something else’s. (He points into the distance.) That clock! Ian, Sandslash and Elise look up, seeing a clock tower hidden in the trees. They head towards it, as they find it was on a hotel. Conway: A hotel! The group goes inside, Blaine standing by the reception desk. Blaine: Nicely done. I was wondering when you’d make it. Conway: You weren’t kidding about finding a hotel. Blaine: And now I offer you free room and board here, as well as a meal. Elise: Really?! Thank you so much! Ian: Blaine, can I ask a question? Blaine: Huh? Sure. Ian: While searching the city, I didn’t see the Gym. I was told there was a Pokémon Gym here on the island. Blaine: With the tourist boon, the Pokémon Center was always too full to house trainers coming to battle. It was relocated, in secret. Ian: Where? Blaine: Instead of telling you, I’ll give you a riddle. “Inside the fire lies a cavern for the brave. A secret passage from the island’s desire.” Enjoy dinner, and then you can relax in the hot springs. Elise: Hot springs! Oh, that’s what I came here for! Later, the group heads to the outside hot spring, at the base of the island’s volcano. Elise is heading down towards the hot spring, as Ian was staring in marvel. Conway: What is it? Ian: It’s here. The gym! Ian runs down towards it, Sandslash following. Conway: What?! How?! Ian: “A cavern for the brave.” It’s leading into the volcano! (He runs back, examining the volcano base. Sandslash does as well, ecstatic.) It’s a secret door. Now, “passage from the island’s desire.” The desire being what the tourists are for. The hot springs. There has to be a secret switch, just like at the lab. Ian starts looking around, as Sandslash follows a trail it picked up. It goes to a Growlithe head fountain, as Sandslash pushes it down. The volcano wall opens, the group in wonder. Ian, excited, walks towards the new cavern. They follow the cave deep into the volcano, as they arrive at a battlefield platform in the middle of the volcano. Blaine was on the other side. Blaine: You figured it out, rather quickly. You must really be eager to battle. Ian takes his spot on the field. Ian: Yeah. Let’s do this. Elise: Blaine’s the gym leader? Blaine: It will be a three on three battle, where you can make substitutions. I’ll start, with Ninetales. Blaine chooses Ninetales, it growling at them. Ian scans it. Pokédex: Ninetales, the Fox Pokémon. It is rumored that each of its tails contain mystical powers. It can live for over 1000 years. Ian: Go, Squirtle! (He chooses Squirtle, eager to fight.) Water Gun! Blaine: Fire Spin. Squirtle shoots Water Gun, as Ninetales uses Fire Spin. Fire Spin breaks the Water Gun, trapping Squirtle in the fire vortex. Ian: Rapid Spin! Squirtle uses Rapid Spin, the vortex dispersing with it. Ian: Rapid Spin negates trapping moves like Fire Spin. Now, go for Skull Bash! Blaine: Energy Ball. Squirtle flies forward with Skull Bash, head covered in a silver aura. Ninetales’ tails form to a point, forming Energy Ball, a green ball. It fires Energy Ball, hitting Squirtle. Squirtle hits the ground, defeated. Ian returns Squirtle, his hand shaking with excitement. Ian: Just like that. Misty defeated my Grass type with her Water type attacks. Brock’s Rock type beat my Water and Grass type. And now, your Fire type beat my Water type. This is the kind of battle to get excited for! Charizard! He chooses Charizard, which roars to the air. Elise: Charizard?! Conway: This will be interesting. Charizard stares at Ninetales, breathing a Flamethrower. Ninetales counters with Fire Spin, though it is broken easily. Charizard then yawns, flying off. It lands on a ledge nearby, laying on its side, acting as if it doesn’t care. Blaine: No control over your Pokémon. Charizard forfeits. Choose your final Pokémon. Elise: What?! That shouldn’t count! Conway: This will be his toughest battle yet. Beating three Pokémon with one. Ian: Sandslash, you’re up. (Sandslash hops onto the field, ready to go.) Sandstorm! Blaine: Fire Spin. Sandslash swings its claws, whips of sand flying. Ninetales blocks it with Fire Spin, as Sandslash charges in. Ninetales goes with Quick Attack, as Sandslash spins with a silver ring, knocking Ninetales back with Gyro Ball. Ian: Crush Claw. Sandslash then comes out of its ball, claws glowing. Sandslash hits Ninetales with Crush Claw. Ninetales is defeated, Blaine returning it. Blaine: Rapidash. (He chooses Rapidash.) Fire Blast! Ian: Gyro Ball, Sandstorm! Rapidash shoots Fire Blast, as Sandslash spins with Gyro Ball. Its silver ring is encompassed with sand, as it releases bursts of sand, blocking the Fire Blast. Blaine: Poison Jab! Rapidash charges at Sandslash, its horn glowing with purple energy. Rapidash goes for Poison Jab, which Sandslash parries with its claw. Sandslash swings with Crush Claw, Rapidash jumping backwards to dodge. Blaine: Solar Beam! Rapidash raises its head, a golden energy ball forming from its mouth. Ian: Dig! (He stops, and in a panic) No, wait! Sandslash Digs into the ground, seeing that it was falling straight towards lava. It turns, grabbing the edge of the hole with its claw, barely hanging on. Ian runs onto the field, as Rapidash fires a Golden energy beam towards the wall, causing boulders to break off. Ian grabs Sandslash’s claw, as Sandslash brings its other arm up. Ian gets ahold of it, pulling it up. Sandslash is shaking, as Ian hugs it. Ian: I’m sorry. So sorry. I wasn’t thinking. Blaine: Well? (Ian looks up.) You ready to continue? (Ian stands up, face grave.) Ian: No. Sandslash is in no condition to continue. Blaine: Good. That shows what kind of trainer you are. Other less considerate trainers, would’ve tried to keep going. The trust shaken between Pokémon and trainer, they wouldn’t be able to connect in battle and would lose, the bond permanently broken. But this surrender will simply strengthen your bond. Ian nods, as he and Sandslash walk off. He returns Charizard, who was still asleep. Ian walks past Elise and Conway, the two following. Main Events *Ian gives Blaine the fossil to be revived. *Ian loses his challenge to Blaine. Characters *Ian *Elise *Conway *Blaine *Receptionist *Tourists Pokémon *Sandslash (Ian's) *Squirtle (Ian's) *Charizard (Ian's) *Ninetales (Blaine's) *Rapidash (Blaine's) *Machamp *Poliwrath Trivia *This is the first time Ian's lost a gym battle. He's had ties before, but never a loss. *Blaine only revealed two of his Pokémon out of three. *With Poliwrath's cameo, all Fighting type Pokémon of Generation I have appeared. *It's revealed that Ian doesn't like being cramped in big cities. (Dioga beta (talk) 15:00, August 30, 2014 (UTC)) Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Disobedient Arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles Category:Pokémon Tales: Ian